


八月早晨

by BlueRojo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRojo/pseuds/BlueRojo
Summary: 那听起来像一个美梦，希尔凡想，但他最终说：“不要那么做。” 他盯着亮起来的墙，八月底的光线在上面穿梭，地板上黑暗的鱼消失了。
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 2





	八月早晨

**Author's Note:**

> 一个现代中产阶级小镇故事！未确定关系。  
> 有轻微的拉郎元素。

他在铃声中醒来，断断续续地，手机屏幕在黑暗中闪着蓝光。他看了眼睡在一旁的女人，倒回去，两眼瞪着无边的天花板，在黑暗中滑开接听键。

“我要见你。”是菲力克斯。

他呻吟了一声，从床上坐起来，才发现自己出了一身汗。“你在哪儿？”

“你家楼下。”

“我家楼下？”希尔凡开始在黑暗中寻找自己的内裤和袜子，他的新女友翻了个身，嘀咕了什么，他没听清。

“你不在家？”他听见车辆驶过马路的声音，菲力克斯一定站在他家门前那条柏油马路上。他想象他在路灯下形影相吊。记忆中他看向他时，菲力克斯永远是一个背影，一个斑点，一滴落在滚烫马路上的水。

“你要不先去附近的超市买点啤酒，我回来还要一些时间。”他已经穿好了衣服。

“不需要，我就在这儿等着。”菲力克斯的声音如飞刀，穿过滋滋作响的电线，射向他对面的黑暗，无形地插在墙的壁钟上。指针凌晨两点三十五分，有什么东西在地板上潜伏，一条看不见影子的鱼，他眨了下眼，那东西又消失了。菲力克斯没有说再见，电话已经挂断。希尔凡拉开阳台的门，双臂用力，挂着栏杆落到一楼，跨上倒在灌木丛中的自行车，开始在闷热的夜风中蹬脚踏板。一开始，他用惯例速度骑，渐渐的，一种焦虑开始吞食他的耐心，他的脚越动越快，转得像个滚筒。菲力克斯就在那头，在终点，但又不是终点，他的身体是一艘即将起锚的轮船，眼睛是海雾中的船灯。隔着三四个街道，希尔凡听到船发出气鸣声，呜——呜——呜——。抱着这样的幻想，他在增生的不安中骑行。两三辆车从他身边驶过，刺眼的车灯向他撒网。在这样的夜晚，希尔凡发现一切都被炎气抹掉了轮廓，树影和蝉叫化为黝黑，企图将人吸入其中。

菲力克斯就站在那儿，没有在灯光下踱步，没有坐下，什么都没有，只是站在那儿，和他的影子一块儿。希尔凡翻下车，气喘吁吁，菲力克斯隔着几米盯着他看。怎么了，菲力克斯，发生了什么？他想这么问，男孩的眼睛在动摇。他停了下来，手推着车，二人一言不发地面对面。飞蛾绕着头顶的灯炮打转，过了一会儿，空气中飘来尸体烧焦的味道。

“我等了你很久。”

“对不起，但西蒙妮家离这里有三站路，我尽力了。”

“西蒙妮？上周她的名字还叫唐娜。”

“你以前从来不在乎这些，”他又敏感起来，小心翼翼地问，“发生什么了？”

发生什么了。发生什么了。始终是他向菲力克斯抛出问题，菲力克斯需要他向他抛出问题，否则他永远也不会开口。

男孩盯着他的眼睛。他们离得太近了，希尔凡觉得眩晕。

“算了，我走了。”菲力克斯急促地说，转身。

他一把拉住那只瘦削的胳膊，大声问：“告诉我怎么回事！”

书房的灯闪烁了一下，两人都飞快地扭头去看，那里又暗了下去。他拽着菲力克斯躲到花园的暗角里。他们曾经在这里分享所有的秘密，一个在这所房子里他父母唯一看不见的地方。“我有预感她要走，但没想到这天来得这么快。”菲力克斯清晰吐词。

“谁？”

“我妈。她从家里离开了，抛下我和我爸。”

他愣了一会儿，才想起来要问：“什么时候的事？”

“昨天早上，我醒来的时候我爸给我看了她留的短信，她的衣柜全空了，”菲力克斯说，“他甚至没做任何挽留，他就坐在那儿，等我醒来，然后对我说你妈离开了，问我要不要喝咖啡。我都十七岁了，他甚至不记得我根本不喜欢咖啡。”

“你为什么今天才告诉我？”

“不知道，我讨厌你的同情。但我不知道还能和谁说。”菲力克斯轻而易举地把声音的颤抖盖过去。不过是大海中被抚平的涟漪。

此时此刻，希尔凡想要搂他的肩膀，紧紧地抱他。但菲力克斯的自尊绝不允许他这么做，他会推开他，跑得远远的，独自一人在某个节点崩溃。希尔凡在黑暗中碰到菲力克斯的手，小心翼翼地握住那几根手指。他比他矮，因此看不见他的脸。菲力克斯紧紧抓着他的手，抓得他生疼。他们在那个角落里站了有一会儿，楼上一个房间的灯被打开了，没有人说话。

月影轻轻在树丛里摇摆，他们的城市没有海。

-

菲力克斯在他的床上睡去，他悄悄打开浴室的水龙头，洗去身上残留的汗味。还有两个小时天就会亮起来，他的父母不在乎他是否在家过夜，白天，他们几乎不怎么见面。他们只在乎他的绩点。地下室变成了纯粹的杂物间，迈克朗的一些碟片在那儿积了灰，柜子深处藏着几板劳拉西畔和几个安全套。他们把他的床收了起来，在那里堆放过期杂志和报纸。希尔凡没有告诉菲力克斯，他曾在那里听见他们哥哥做爱的声音。而现在，古廉和迈克朗都成了地下室的影子，消失在高速公路减速带上燃烧的车厢里。

他这么和菲力克斯说，即使是睡眼朦胧，菲力克斯始终使用一个不变的回答：因为找不到尸体，古廉没有死。希尔凡不为迈克朗找任何借口，反倒是觉得他去哪儿都比留在家里好。或多或少，他俩都有些羡慕自己的哥哥，真是狡猾，在最后一刻逃离这里。

他用手指拉开百叶窗的缝隙，黎明遥远地升起来。毕竟，明天又是另外一天。明天菲力克斯就会把这个夜晚遗忘，抛之脑后。他照旧在清晨五点半起床洗漱，沿着铁轨跑步，然后回家，冲澡，吃早饭，只不过现在伏拉鲁达里乌斯太太不在了，希尔凡不知道他会吃些什么，罗德利古是个糟糕的厨师。

菲力克斯睡着时太安静，双目紧闭，呼吸声微弱。他怎么都无法入睡了，坐在床边的地毯上望着对面的墙。哪一面墙在黑暗中不都是一个样，在他的想象中，它们都是暗流涌动的海。每隔十几分钟，他会忍不住把手探到菲力克斯的鼻子下，看他是不是真的还在呼吸。其余时间，希尔凡就这么坐着，与黑夜僵持，等待白日升起。

大概很久过去，他坐麻了，就站起来到窗前。透过微弱的日光，他瞥见车从车库中倒出来，母亲坐在副驾驶上，戴一副遮阳镜，两片嘴唇漠然地紧闭。父亲转动方向盘，左手无名指的戒指一闪而过，晃到车的阴影里。希尔凡在那里站了一会儿，看车远去。

“你在那儿站着干嘛。”

他转过身去，菲力克斯躺在他的被子里，一只手伸出来，扭头看他。过来。菲力克斯嘀咕道。希尔凡过去了，在床边坐下，背对他。一只手从他背后伸过来，抓住他T恤的一角，然后另一只手绕过来。

“有时候我想，要是我们也消失在燃烧的车子里会怎样。”菲力克斯说。

那听起来像一个美梦，希尔凡想，但他最终说：“不要那么做。” 他盯着亮起来的墙，八月底的光线在上面穿梭，地板上黑暗的鱼消失了。

早晨已经到来。


End file.
